The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. Many individuals with mobility issues due to various causes such as, but not limited to, age, accidents, or medical conditions, may use wheelchairs or motorized chairs to improve their mobility. In some instances, these individuals may have difficulty getting into and out of such chairs even with the help of a caregiver. For example, without limitation, an individual that has little to no use of his or her legs may have difficulty transferring himself from a bed to the chair or vice versa. Furthermore, a caregiver may not have the strength to lift the individual from the bed to transfer the individual to the chair or vice versa. In addition, if an individual with mobility issues falls, it may be difficult or impossible for the individual to safely get back into bed or the chair with or without caregiver assistance.
By way of educational background, the prior art teaches some apparatus for assisting an individual into or out of a wheelchair or motorized chair. One such apparatus may provide a motorized wheelchair that elevates an occupant from a sitting position to any position up to a normal standing position. Such approaches may not provide means for moving the occupant to another location, for example without limitation to a bed, once the occupant is in a standing position. Other approaches may provide power lifts or manual lifts. These lifts typically comprise a sling which may be attached to an individual connected to a hoist to lift the individual and move the individual from one location to another. These lifts are often large and heavy and may be difficult to maneuver. Some facilities may require two caregivers to operate such lifts as maneuvering the weight of the lift and an onboard patient after lifting may be too strenuous for one individual. The size and weight of these lifts may result in difficulty in transporting the lifts particularly if the ground surface is not smooth and level, for example without limitation, up or down a ramp or across carpeted surfaces. Such approaches may cause discomfort to the individual being transported by the lift. For example, without limitation, the sling may exert uncomfortable pressure on various portions of the individual's body. Yet other approaches may provide overhead rail systems. Such approaches may have limited flexibility since their use may typically be limited to areas in which rails have been installed.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.